


R&R

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, stonergate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story features the recreational use of alcohol & pot and little else.  June 23, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

Sam put the can of Fosters down, held one hand up, and burped grandly. Jack slapped on his thigh in a Zen-like attempt at applause. His other arm was wrapped in a cast.

"Here," said Daniel Jackson. He handed over the joint. Teal'c had wrapped this one, carefully, explaining at length about rituals on Chulak regarding a certain dried and smoked substance, until everyone but Daniel yelled at him to finish, already, and light up, for Christ's sake, wouldja?

She toked, drawing deep and holding it. They'd all survived earlier in the day that initial moment of oh-god-it-tickles when first inhaling, after so long not touching the stuff -- though Carter wasn't admitting any whens, ifs, or buts -- but it was that kind of weekend, after that kind of mission.

Jack's arm wasn't the only thing broken.

Janet took it next, with practiced ease, face tilted up to the late afternoon sun. It was beautiful up in the mountains. Teal'c had gone hunting that morning, standing so still, for so long, a deer leaned up against him and scratched, as if he were a tree.

Hunting for memories, for special places, like they all did. For the things that kept them alive under the mountain and in the dark places where the Stargate sometimes took them.

"My turn," said Jack. He drew in and held his breath, then lost it and started giggling. Contagiously. This resulted in him and Daniel coiled around each other, legs and arms, and all that could touch, touching.

No one looked away, as they kissed, and Daniel's hands stroked the insides of Jack's thighs.

They looked, hunting for memories. For special places. For the things that kept them alive in the darkness.

END


End file.
